


Dear Hate

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Heavy Angst, I like putting Oikawa through hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Pls don't hurt me, RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: Dear HateWell, you sure are colorblindYour kiss is the cruelest kindYou could poison any mindJust look at mineDon't know how this world keeps spinning 'round and round





	Dear Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this song is called Dear Hate and it came out in light of Vegas and I dunno, it's an angsty song and I was feeling angsty. It's short, the writing is iffy, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://youtu.be/tUPR5-igTVY

_Dear Hate_  
_I saw you on the news today_  
_Like a shock that takes my breath away_  
_You fall like rain, cover us in drops of paint_  
_I'm afraid that we just might drown_

Oikawa was sitting on the couch watching the news when he got the call that his fiance had been shot and was heading to Tokyo Regional Hospital to be taken care of. The officer on the phone said he was working a protest when one of the protestors pulled out a gun and shot ' _It was supposed to be a peaceful protest_ ' the voice continues on the other end but Oikawa drones it out because the only thing he's clinging onto is the fact Iwaizumi Hajime, his soon to be husband, was  _shot_.

 _Dear Hate_  
_Well, you sure are colorblind_  
_Your kiss is the cruelest kind_  
_You could poison any mind_  
_Just look at mine_  
_Don't know how this world keeps spinning 'round and round_

Oikawa convinced his two friends, Hanamaki and Matsukawa to take him to the hospital to visit Hajime, but was turned down by the nurses because he was still in ICU and is allowed no visitors. It wasn't until three hours later the doctor came out solemn with his head bowed. "Oikawa Tooru?" He asked softly.

"How is he?" Oikawa shot up and ran to the doctor, but when he rechead him he was asked to sit down.

"I'm very sorry... He didn't make it" The doctor sat down next to Oikawa and continued talking, but again, Oikawa blocked it out.

"Let me see him" He cut the doctor off who just nodded at the request and lead Oikawa through the big double doors.

 _You were there in the garden like a snake in the grass_  
_I see you in the morning staring through the looking glass_  
_You whisper down through history and echo through these halls_  
_But I hate to tell you, love's gonna conquer all_

Oikawa fell at Iwaizumi's bedside and just started sobbing, he held on tightly on his lovers hand and laced his fingers with his. He didn't know what he'd do know without Iwaizumi, his Iwa-chan was the only thing keeping him rooted, he was the only person willing enough to see past any block he put up. He was perfect for Oikawa and he was taken from him.

 _Dear Hate_  
_You were smiling from that Selma bridge;_  
_In Dallas, when that bullet hit, and Jackie cried;_  
_You pulled those towers from the sky_  
_But even on our darkest nights, we'll keep spinning 'round_

 He was eventually torn away from the cold resemblance of the man who would cook Oikawa waffles every Sunday. Matsukawa and Hanamaki let Oikawa stay at their place for the night not really feeling comfortable enough to leave him home alone.

"It was a peaceful protest" Hanamaki tried to calmly explain to Oikawa who was racing about _'the assholes who took him from me'_

"I don't care! They shot him!" Oikawa was clinging onto a pillow tightly and sobbing into it.

"Oikawa." Matsukawa stated calmly "one person, other protestors got hurt as well, just because one person acted in that fashion doesn't make every single person like that." Matsukawa let out a soft smile.

"Remeber when we went to New York and attended the gay pride parade in America? Remember you jumping on one of the floats in your alien costume and everyone thought you were making fun of gays so you had a bunch of angry New Yorkers on you?"

Oikawa let out a bubble of a giggle. "Iwa-chan literally pulled me away from the move and explained that he was my fiance and that I'm just a dumbass" it was quiet for a few minutes before Oikawa started crying again, it wasn't the angry tears cursing the protestors this time, it was sad gut-wrenching tears. Matsukawa and Hanamaki we're in mourning as well, but they needed to stay strong for Oikawa.

 _You were there in the garden like a snake in the grass_  
_I see you in the morning staring through the looking glass_  
_You whisper down through history and echo through these halls_  
_But I hate to tell you, love's gonna conquer all_

The funeral was small, Iwaizumi's friends from the police force, they're friends they kept in touch with through highschool, and even Ushijima showed up. Oikawa couldn't cry anymore, he felt sick, and he hadn't slept in days. "Oikawa I'm worried about you" Yahaba had stated softly upon seeing the former volleyball captian.

"I'm fine Shigeru" Oikawa stated plainly and sat by himself.

"Hanamaki, he doesn't look well. His eyes are all sunken in, he's pale, he's thin" Hanamaki nods and goes to talk to Oikawa but Ushijima was already next to him speaking softly. Ushijima ended up on the same police force as Iwaizumi so the broken relationship between he and Oikawa started to mend. And when Oikawa leaned into Ushijima and let himself be comforted by the taller man it meant he was opening himself up.

 _Dear Love_  
_Just when I think you've given up_  
_You were there in the garden when I ran from your voice_  
_I hear you every morning through the chaos and the noise_  
_You still whisper down through history and echo through these halls_  
_And tell me love's gonna conquer all_  
_Gonna conquer all_

"it's nice of Ushijima to let you move in with him and keep Iwaizumi's things" Hanamaki says quietly as he helps his friend pack up, but when he looked over at Oikawa he just saw his friend smiling at a picture.

"He knows I won't love him as much as Iwa-chan, and I do feel guilty taking advantage of his care for me that way, but he's willing to make it work and Iwaizumi would want me to move on.

Hanamaki grins "not only that, but he'd add dumbass in that sentence somehow" Oikawa giggled small and hugged the picture close to his chest. Yeah he missed Hajime, more than he could ever say, but he has no room to harbor hate in his heart, now when Iwaizumi was such a big part of his life.

"I was afraid I'd forget him" Oikawa mumbled and Hanamaki just put his arms around his friend.

"He's always there".


End file.
